


Time to Ourselves

by TigStripe



Series: End of an Era [9]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Proposals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigStripe/pseuds/TigStripe
Summary: Finn and Poe get some much-needed time to themselves in the middle of their struggle against the Order.A small interlude set between chapters 1 and 2 of "A Mission of Influence," part of my "End of an Era" series.





	Time to Ourselves

Poe returned to the back landing at his father's house outside of Beyton, his chest light and his hair disheveled. Finn sat with his legs dangling off of the landing, a smile on his face.

“Do you feel better?” Finn asked.

Poe returned Finn's smile and sat next to him, his hand covering Finn's own. “I saw Rey. We talked.”

“That tree is amazing,” Finn mused. “It really connected you to her?”

A chuckle escaped Poe's lips. “It did. And she doesn't blame me at all for what happened on the _Ascendancy_. I still feel a little bad about it, but if she doesn't blame me, I have nothing to feel guilty for.”

Finn leaned over and kissed Poe on the cheek. “Definitely not.”

“What about you?” Poe asked, locking eyes with the man next to him. “I know you said it was fine, but-”

“If I said it was fine, then it's fine,” Finn replied. He reached up with his free hand and brushed a wild lock of hair away from Poe's forehead. “There's no reason to worry. No one blames you for getting captured.”

Poe's smile was weak, but sincere. “Thanks.”

Finn looked out at the Force tree in the back yard as Poe rested his head on his shoulder. Poe squeezed his hand, and soon they found their fingers interlaced.

“You know,” Poe started, his voice low, “we haven't had much time to ourselves lately, what with all the intelligence gathering and getting captured-slash-rescued stuff.”

Finn's heart quickened. “I suppose not.”

“My father's in town on business. We have the house to ourselves,” Poe whispered, this time directly into Finn's ear. A shiver went down Finn's spine.

“I guess we do.” Poe felt Finn's grip lessen, trying to pull away from him.

“You okay?”

Finn reached up and felt the lump at his sternum – he'd rarely removed Poe's necklace since it had been given to him on the way back from Canto Bight. Poe's eyes followed Finn's hand.

“Finn, about that necklace-”

Finn shook his head.

“No. I need to say this. I haven't told you _why_ I gave it to you.”

The two of them locked eyes once more. Poe's eyes were stern, unblinking. Determined. Poe's hands reached up and took Finn's, overlying the necklace.

“I love you, Finn.”

Try as he might, Finn couldn't help but smile a little. “I know,” he replied. “I love you, too.”

When Poe shook his head, it was almost unnoticeable. “No. I know you know. But you _don't_ know how much.” His eyes fell to where the ring on his mother's necklace would be, underneath Finn's tunic. “Finn, I gave you that ring because I had feelings for you – strong feelings – and I didn't want to impose. I wanted you to have it, because I've never felt this strongly for anyone before. And even if you hadn't accepted my love, I would want you to have it to remember me by.”

“I wouldn't have accepted it if I didn't have feelings for you, too, Poe. Even way back when – what is that, three months ago? It feels like so much longer.”

“Fighting for you life tends to make time drag on,” Poe agreed with a grin.

“I fell in love with people in the Order, but none of them half as strongly as I have with you. You're the man who gave me life, Poe. You still do.”

Tears blurred Poe's vision, and he reached up to wipe them away with a smile. “That's why I want you to keep the ring, Finn. Not to keep it safe. I want it to be _yours_.”

Finn searched Poe's face for the meaning behind this, but was drawing a blank. “I don't understand.”

Poe took a deep breath and took Finn's hand in both of his once more. “Finn. Once all of this is over, and we're finally free, it would be the greatest honor I've ever had – greater than being Leia's protege, being leader of Black Squadron, or a Hero of the Resistance – if you would marry me.”

Words found themselves stuck in Finn's throat, and he failed no less than three times at speaking. “I-marriage? Are you sure?”

Poe's face fell, his brow creased in concern.

 _That's not the face I want to see. Let's try again, Finn._ Finn shook his head and laughed. “No, Poe, stop with the face. _Yes_. Yes, I'll marry you.”

Arms wrapped themselves tight around Finn's shoulders, and Poe's face nestled up against the crook of Finn's neck. Finn heard Poe sniffling, and soon felt the warm wetness of tears on his skin.

“You're not snotting all over my neck, are you?” Finn asked with a grin.

Poe pulled back, his eyes glassy and streaks down his face. He sported one of the largest grins Finn had ever seen. Finn leaned in and locked his lips on Poe's in celebration. The two sat there, their hands and lips intertwined, for what felt like hours, the whole war surrounding them melting away.

When they finally broke off, Poe's brows shifted mischievously “So, about having the house to ourselves,” he urged with a wink.

Finn just grinned.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Will likely write the next scene as a second chapter if this short little scene is well received. The next scene won't be quite so PG.
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> And if things don't make tons of sense, remember that it's in line with my own canon, established in my "End of an Era" series.


End file.
